Hunting a warewolf
by gina101
Summary: just a story i wrote wen i was bored couldn't find anywhere to put it but wanted to put it up ne way enjoy.


Hunting a Werewolf

Chapter 1

The blonde haired woman made her way through the woods, terrified and running for her life. She ran faster and faster but she know the thing would catch up to her. Just when she thought she got away, she stumbled. The beast savagely ripped the girl apart by its bare hands.

Then, from the shadows, a man in a black cloke groped his way to the spot where the girl's body lay. He took one look at the body and pattered His beast on the back.

"Well done," he said slyly smirking to himself.

Chapter 2

Back in his van, Andy sat in his usual brown jacket and blue jeans, reading the newspaper and eating a sugared doughnut. It was his usual breakfast. Most days he had the jelly filling, but every Monday he had his heart set on the sugared one. He was enjoying his doughnut when something caught his attention. He slammed down his doughnut and turned up the T.V.

In a frantic rage, he started to scribble something down on a piece of paper.

After that he was gone, smoke making its way down the streets from his exhaust?

Chapter 3

At Halfords Creek, the scene of the crime, Andy abandoned his wrecked banger. Police tape was everywhere; it covered the woods for miles. No one could enter or leave. No one except the forensics. Andy hated them. They never let him look at the evidence. That all thought he was insane. He hated people who judged others.

They didn't know what he has been through, that moment. He hated that moment, that moment three years ago. About the same time he became obsessed with hunting werewolves. He had a vendetta. A vendetta to kill every last one.

His wife, Lucy, had just given birth. She was under stress and couldn't cope. Andy had just been made redundant. He dreaded telling his wife. It would have been the final straw. So like most men in his situation wood have done, he went to the pub to drawn his sorrow in drink.

After his fifth beer, he decided to tell Lucy. It had to be then. That moment Andy wished he never witnessed.

He went back to his apartment, the windows were smashed, and the front door was open and inside was the lifeless bodies of his wife and baby. His six week old baby ripples apart by monsters. The very monsters he had vented to fight to this day.

Back to the present,

Andy was stood in front of a different monster, Detective Snyder. He was a big man, with black fluffy hair and a beard to match. He took his work very seriously.

"Can I help you Mr Smith?" Snyder was grinning to himself happy that he was about to escort Andy off his _territory._

"Snyder. There's been another one hasn't there?"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but some people actually have a job to do."

"Hasn't there!" Andy was now feeling frustrated and angry at this point, as it showed in the way he shoved Snyder against a tree, by the thought. His legs were almost off the ground, His lungs gasping for breath.

"Put me down." He managed to choke now turning purple. Andy dropped Snyder to the floor.

Just before Snyder grabbed for his cuffs, a man in a white suit came over. He was carrying something in a bag. Evidence.

"Excuse me, detective, I need a word. Right away."

The man looked as if he'd seen a ghost." Yes, certainly." Snyder said slipping the cuffs back into the pocket of his tweed coat.

Andy couldn't hear the conversation, he didn't need to. He knew what the two men were talking about by what was in the bag.

"Let me help" Andy interrupted, rushing over to Snyder and the forensics guy.

"Mr Smith"

"Please, just let me help, let me look at all the evidence."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"I can catch this monster." Andy pleaded almost down on his hands and knees.

"Very well then."

Chapter 4

Down in the dank cave, the animals were grunting to the tune made by their master's footsteps walking into the alcove. He was carrying a fire torch.

"You did good last night," he said walking up to the smelled werewolf chained to the wall.

"Your powers are growing. You have been taught well. Tonight, however."

Taking a short pause the master walked over to two larger werewolves's chained to the other side of the alcove.

"Tonight is your night."

With that, he left.

Chapter 5

Andy sat in his van investigating the chunk of fur forensics had found in Halfords Creek.

Andy had been staring at this piece of fur for the best part of two hours and couldn't find anything.

Suddenly, a knock at his van door startled him. He opened the door and staring at him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen since Lucy.

She had long brown locks of hair and hazel eyes. She wore a V-neck pink sweater and blue jeans. Her thick locks of hair seemed to blow in the wind.

"Mr Smith?" Andy heard her say in a British accent.

"Yes? You must be..."

"Sophie Campbell." She said holding out her hand, Andy took it. Her hands were warm and soft that of a kind person.

"The scientist?"

"Yes, that's correct,"

She smiled as if he had just told her she looked two years younger than what she was.

Moments later, and examining the evidence, Sophie was confused.

"What is it?" Andy asked trying to peer

Over her.

"This fur," she finally managed

"If it was ripped out then DNA would be on this thing. It's almost as if someone has taken some scissors and cut it out on purpose."

Andy was shocked.

"Mr Smith, I don't think your hunting a werewolf in this case. I think this is a homicide."

"Please call me Andy, and, it's got to be a werewolf who else could have ripped that girl apart? It just doesn't make sense!"

Andy was now angry, he didn't mean to take it out on Sophie but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Andy, I'm just telling you what I see."

Sophie looked at him and knew it was more than just a hobby, it was revenge to him.

She'd read about it in his file and now she could see it in his eyes.

She didn't pity or feel sorry for him thought, she admired him.

She would've never had been strong as he was if that had happened to her.

"Mr Smith."

Her accent sounded even more British.

"I'm going to help you catch your monsters."

Chapter 6

Peering over a map of Los Angele's the couple found Halfords Creek, it stretched out for miles. The map marked everything, the fishing lake, the pic nic area and drawn on in red felt tip, the crime scene.

After two long hours of working Andy dropped Sophie off at the lad. Although only knowing Sophie a few hours, she had energy about her. One Andy used to find in Lucy. One he missed.

The school prom seemed to last along time for the teachers.

The students however loved it.

Many sneaked small bottles of whiskey in past teachers, many tried few got away.

Kids will be kids.

One of the youngest staff members was Nina Higgins. She was just turned twenty and still finishing college. Many students loved her, she made music

So much fun and she had a voice like an angel.

"Ms Higgins, you may leave now." the principal said almost too eager to get her to leave.

"Erm okay. Have a nice night."

Nina said goodbye to the other teachers and left.

Because the school didn't pay her much, and college didn't either,

Nina had no choice but to walk.

She'd heard about the murder in Halfords Creek and the warnings to say away,

But it was the quickest way to Nina's house.

Normally she wouldn't have minded walking but tonight it was raining.

Nina decided to ignore it; she crossed the police tape and took her chances.

Moments later, she found herself running from a beast. It was getting closer and closer,

But something else drew her to a halt.

Another beast was now in front of her.

Nina felt fear and pain rush through her body,

Then, at last, peace.

Chapter 7

Andy was sleeping in his van,

Dreaming about winning a award for his book on werewolf hunting,

It was called "hunting a werewolf.

The man presenting the awards was reading out the nominations.

"And the winner is..."

"Andy!"

A loud scream and banging on his van door woke Andy.

He recognised the voice, it was Sophie's

_She best has brought doughnuts Andy thought to himself. _

_Andy opened the door to find a rather wet Sophie Campbell._

"_Ms cap bell, what on earth?"_

"_Threes no time to explain," She let herself in, _

"_The monsters have struck again."_

Without waiting what Andy had to say Sophie was already?

Marking on the map where the next body was found.

"I already talked to my supervisor and the same evidence was found. Fur, no DNA."

Andy was still not awake yet and it took him a while to realise what Sophie had drawn on the paper.

Chapter 8

Andy was franticly searching for something in his van.

"Hello, earth to Mr Smith. Anyone home?"

Sophie said waving a hand in front of his face.

He then stopped searching and turned to face Sophie again.

"Please, call me Andy."

Then he went back to lurching until... "BINGO!"

Sophie jumped out of her skin not expecting him to shout so loud.

_Americans_ she thought.

Watching Andy lay out another map on the table, she read aloud

"Halfords Creek, 1996"

Then she looked at the three circles marked.

When she compared them closely

To the ones on the 2006 map, she looked spooked.

The master unchained the biggest of his werewolf's,

It was the final night. It had to be the best.

He knew the media would be all over this one, the police would never

Be able to cover it up.

He was smiling to himself now,

However the master didn't know someone

Was going to be there to stop his horrible plan.

Chapter 9

"The answer is no!" Shouter Snyder.

He looked very annoyed with the fact Andy and Sophie had just asked him to

Arrange a police squad to catch the killer.

"But why not? This is the perfect chance..."

"For what a circus of media finding out about this.

This sort of information leaking into the press' hands would

Kill population in Halfords Creek. We're hearing to save it not kill it."

Snyder now turning purple was making Sophie Campbell

Feel like a child again.

Andy wasn't taking any of it,

"Snyder, if you put have of your men on this you're not going to

Loose anything, the media won't find out.

And if we're right about this think of all the fame you'd get.

You will be remembered as the detective who saved the city."

Sophie was now catching on to what Andy was trying to do.

"Or even the world" She added.

"Okay," Snyder gave in.

"But if you're wrong, it's your neck on the line Mr Smith."

Snyder motioned to the door and the couple left

Running out to make final perorations for the big night ahead.

Snyder's men sat in the back of a Alfa Romeo,

Twelve men sat cramped listening to

One of Snyder's pep talks.

At exactly 11:30pm the FBI squad were gone into the night.

Andy and Snyder followed, Sophie stayed on press watch.

Andy was carrying his werewolf hunting equipment,

It included his gun and silver bullets.

Out of no where Andy felt a pain in his back.

Then there was blackness.

Chapter 10

When Andy awoke he was tied up and gagged in a van.

The van looked familiar; it was that of the Alfa Romeo.

Behind him he heard a sound.

He knew who it was with the British accent, it was Sophie.

Andy knew he had no escape, then he remembered the pen knife in his pocket.

It was the one his father had given to him.

The one he was to give to his son.

He took it from his pocket and started cutting at the string,

When he was free he then untied Sophie.

"Snyder did this."

"What?" Andy was confused as he didn't see who hit him from behind.

"Snyder, I think he's the cereal killer."

It now all made sense to Andy.

"Of course, he's always the first cop to the scene.

Then that means. He killed my family."

Andy ran from the van with Sophie on his heels.

He didn't know where he was going he was just going to follow his instincts.

After a mile of running, Sophie guessed, Andy came to a staggering halt.

"You hear that?"

"What?" Sophie now had fear and panic running through her entire body.

She was now frozen.

Andy pulled out the biretta, which he took from the van, from his pocket.

He aimed it to where the sound was coming from.

Then he shot.

The next noise they heard was the sound of something falling from the trees.

It was the body of Detective Snyder.

Chapter 11

The next few hours of Andy's life were a blur.

He was in a police station with Sophie.

She was holding his hand and had tears streaming down her face.

Andy wiped the tears away that were rolling down her cheeks.

As he did so a Snyder's partner, Inspector Munroe, came walking over.

Andy knew he was going to arrest him.

He stood up to the Inspector and held out his hands

For him to cuff.

"I'm not here to arrest you, Mr Smith. You didn't do anything wrong."

Andy looked puzzled.

"Detective Snyder was, after raiding his flat. We found disturbing evidence.

And after a word with his doctor, Snyder was schizophrenic."

After leaving the police station Andy was still in shock.

He was overwhelmed with emotions.

He didn't know whether to feel anger and hatred or sympathy and sorrow.

He was glad his wife's wife's murderer was brought to justice and also

He was happy he had a new love in his life.

THE END


End file.
